


another lover.

by clxude



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Space Husbands, cute couples being cute, mentions of graphic nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “Come back,” he repeats, “or the sheets will get cold.”That takes Keith back to his year in the desert, after Shiro went missing on the Kerberos mission and he washed out from the Galaxy Garrison. Even with the dry heat, his bed was always icy. It’s not a happy memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Allen Ginsberg quote _another lover hits the universe. The circle is broken. But with death comes rebirth. And like all lovers and sad people, I am a poet._  
>  yesterday I remembered just how gay I am, so have some gays being cute.   
> betaed by sarcasticspacenerd

He doesn’t move, just watches the stars float pass, on the other side of the viewport. 

 

It’s cold out here, this far from a star. Shiro hates it, complains as soon as their bedroom door closes. It makes the joints of his prosthetic arm creak and lock up. He has to heat up the arm to keep it functional, grimacing at his dependence on Galra tech. He would never say it in front of the team, barely says it to Keith. 

 

He shivers. His lion moves behind him, gives off an inquisitive noise. Keith says nothing in response. 

 

He should head back to his room. Shiro will wake up soon, from a nightmare or something else, and worry when he doesn’t see Keith in bed beside him. The two of them have been through enough, have been torn apart too many times. 

 

Keith has nightmares as well. He’ll wake up, freezing cold despite how much he’s sweating, groping the sheets until he finds Shiro’s sleeping form. The dreams are never distinct, just hazy images of one of them being captured or killed by Zarkon. Once, he dreamt that Shiro was beneath him, dead and bloody. Keith’s hands had been covered in red as well, with matted purple fur. When he woke, he had barely had enough time to rush to the washroom before he was throwing up. 

 

But tonight, none of that is happening. It’s just him, the stars, Red behind him. The sound of the robotic lion shifting is a comfort hard to come by this far from Earth. 

 

When the door slides open, he turns to see Shiro. His sleep pants are slung low around his hips, the collar of his shirt slipping down to bare a tanned shoulder. 

 

“Come back to bed,” he says, voice rough and scratchy with sleep. When Keith just hums in response, Shiro comes to stand beside him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asks, leaning against Keith. His hand brushes against the red paladin’s hip, the metal warm and reassuring. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“You could have woken me. I wouldn’t have minded, I wake you up often enough with my dreams.”

 

“It’s fine, Shiro - “

 

“It was just weird, being alone. I’m so used to you being there beside me.”

 

Keith inadvertently blushes. No matter how long they’ve been together or the distances they’re traveled, Shiro will always have this effect on him.

 

“Come back,” he repeats, “or the sheets will get cold.”

 

That takes Keith back to his year in the desert, after Shiro went missing on the Kerberos mission and he washed out from the Galaxy Garrison. Even with the dry heat, his bed was always icy. It’s not a happy memory.

 

“Okay,” he says instead. “Yeah. That’s a good idea.”

  
There’s no use in dwelling in the past. He has Shiro beside him now. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are cool. requests are welcome at mother-iwa-chan on tumblr, or conversations about voltron/star wars/hq/useless pinning for your best friend


End file.
